Renee
by susieq666
Summary: Agent Renee Locklear isn't easily impressed, especially not by macho police types. Then she meets one of Miami's finest...
1. Chapter 1

RENEE

Agent Renee Locklear was not easily impressed, certainly not by macho police types. She had heard of Horatio Caine. He had 'a reputation'. A thorn in the side of many authority figures. The tenacity of a pit-bull. A comprehensive arrest record. Ex-NYPD, ex-bomb squad. A tough guy. She didn't expect to like him, expected brawn not brain, but, if they had to work with each other on this case, then she was willing to give it her best shot.

They met when she was under cover. He did not know who she was, and she was treated as a suspect. He radiated effortless authority, which meant he was thoroughly intimidating without being loud or overtly aggressive - and she rather admired that. Although she did have a feeling that aggression - verbal and physical - wasn't too far under the surface… He was a redhead, handsome in a pug-Irish sort of way, well into middle-age, and a bit overweight, though surprisingly light on his feet. Ferociously quick with a gun too… And with an expensive taste in suits…

Once in the privacy of the crime lab, she admitted her identity and was a little startled to find he also radiated charm and charisma. He had very blue eyes, a boyish smile, and a deep growl of a voice. When he also proved to be refreshingly unterritorial about their working together, she relaxed, and decided he might be rather fun.

Their working relationship was largely satisfactory, and seemed to be based on mutual respect. His team were almost as impressive as he was, with that inevitable Miami glamour, while clearly being very good at their jobs. But, over the days, the thing she noticed most was how they were with Horatio. They clearly adored him. And that certainly impressed her. It was rare, and a rare leader that inspired it. She began to watch him more closely, and, as soon as any action was involved, she discovered part of the reason. As head of the crime lab, he could have stayed out of the firing line. Plenty did. But Horatio led from only one place, the front. If there was danger, he faced it first. He led a team, but he didn't send anyone into danger without being there himself. She was amazed he had survived as long as he had, but he also had another reputation - of being 'lucky' - the man who would emerge unscathed when the bullets were flying.

So it came as a shock to her, as well as his remaining team, to learn that he and one of his team, Natalia Boa Vista, had walked into an apparent ambush, and both were now in an ambulance heading for Dade Memorial Hospital. The news came from his second-in-command, a southern beauty, Calleigh Duquesne. The woman was white with shock.

"Horatio's been shot…"

"Oh my God… How bad?" Renee already liked the man. And she wondered if her case had put a jinx on his 'luck'.

"Not too bad, as far as I understand. Flesh wound in his side. Also half-drowned - he went into the water after Nat…"

"He's a tough man, your boss…"

"He is." Calleigh took a deep breath. "I'll go in and see him later - I gather he's not in any danger. That puts me in charge, Renee. Our team's still at your disposal, of course…"

Renee was gratified. The woman was clearly worried about her beloved leader, but was, at the moment, putting her responsibilities first. Doing, Renee suspected, what Horatio would have wanted her to do.

It was barely two hours later when Ryan Wolfe rushed in. "Nat and H are back - I've just seen them get out of a car."

Calleigh looked up. "Wow, that was quick - it must not have been serious… Ryan… everyone's on edge; go and find out what happened, will you?" She looked apologetically at Renee. "Sorry, but they won't concentrate until we know those two are OK."

"I understand. Your Horatio's a bit… special, isn't he?"

"He's the best," she said simply.

Ryan looked worried when he came back. "Nat's just getting changed… She nearly drowned, Cal… Randy North shut her in a car trunk and pushed it into the harbour…"

"She should take some time off…"

"She says she's OK, and she wants to help get North…" He hesitated.

Calleigh asked the inevitable question. "And Horatio?"

"He's getting changed…. In his office… I haven't seen him…"

"Is it true he was shot?"

"Yes, and Nat says he should be in hospital - he was completely out of it in the ambulance, crying Marisol's name… They wanted to keep him in, but he discharged himself. He's got a deep flesh wound in his side. Big blood loss. And he went into the water and got Nat out of the car… Nearly drowned, harbour water in his lungs, affecting his breathing… 'Respiratory distress', the hospital called it… She says she doesn't know how he's still standing."

"Oh God…" Calleigh breathed. She looked up at Renee. "That's H all over. Our super hero…"

"Can't you… I don't know… tell him you'll look after the case?"

"What? Send him home?" Calleigh chuckled. "Sorry, Renee, it doesn't work like that with H…"

"Well, you know him. I don't. But… isn't he going to be a liability? If he's that injured?"

"I very much doubt that."

When she saw him, Renee wasn't so sure. His skin had a greyish pallor, a sheen of sweat, and, though he was hiding it well, he was clearly having difficulty getting his breath. Calleigh touched her arm, and whispered, "Don't ask him… He'll only say he's fine."

"He sure as hell doesn't look it."

"I know. I'll try to keep an eye on him…" She thought for a moment. "If I can get him and Eric teamed… Though it's not up to me now."

"Eric Delko?" Renee had not had much to do with the young CSI.

"Yes. He's H's brother-in-law, and completely worships him… He'll look after him. Well, as much as anyone can look after Horatio."

"Stubborn man - I've come across them…"

Calleigh smiled sadly. "He is. Stubborn to a fault. I just wish he'd admit he's… human…" She looked at Renee. "Mind you, in some ways he's more human than most."

"Tough and compassionate?"

"Mmm."

"I've come across them too. Just not all that often."

"You won't come across many like him."

"You admire him."

"Sure I do. And I love him. Oh," She noticed Renee's raised eyebrows, "not like that…"

Renee smiled. "Does anyone here _not_ feel like that? I've never seen quite such a severe case of hero-worship as there is in this lab…"

Calleigh laughed. "Probably true." Her expression changed as her boss approached them.

He drew a short difficult breath. "I want… you and Natalia to talk to North's children… I think…that's how we get to him…"

It was clear she was listening to his breathing problems, but all Calleigh said was, "OK, H, we're on it." And she gave the slightest shrug to Renee, as Horatio turned away.

As he went out of earshot, Renee murmured. "That is one sick man…"

"Yes, but also the boss." And she got up to find her colleague, as he had asked. She hesitated, then turned back. "Tell you something, Renee… He won't stop until we've got North _and_ Toller in custody."

Renee smiled. "Then we'd better do it quickly. What can I do?"

"Perhaps you could see about getting North's little boy here… I just need to see Nat…?"

"I'll do that. You're going to set a trap?"

"Yes. I hate using kids like that, but… we really need to get these two caught. And North did try to kill two of my colleagues, so I guess my sympathy levels aren't too high at the moment. But I'll talk to the boy… See he's OK."

Renee was impressed with the speed and efficiency. A trap set, a felon - and father - caught. Horatio on the front line, of course… At the arrest, and in interrogation. And, thanks to that, they had leads on Toller, and the missing plates.

Not that it was all plain sailing. The plates were recovered, but Toller, somehow, slipped the net. In theory, that was the end of her involvement, but she had grown close to this team, and their ridiculously heroic boss. She left to make her report, but determined to come back later, if only to say goodbye….

When she returned, Horatio was standing outside, watching as Jack Toller arrived in handcuffs. She stood beside him, while the prisoner was taken inside by two burly police officers.

"We got him…" she said quietly. She wasn't sure about the 'we', but hoped she had helped, even if not in the actual arrest.

"Yes, we did." He looked and sounded exhausted.

She watched him for a moment, then said, "Can I ask you something? Who's Marisol?" She had heard Ryan say that Horatio had been calling her name in the ambulance. She had meant to ask one of the others, Calleigh probably, but had got distracted by the case. Now she wondered just who it was that was so deeply ingrained in this man's psyche.

"She was my wife. She was murdered."

She cursed herself for asking. She could have worked it out - they had said Eric Delko was his brother-in-law, so presumably this was the sister… She gazed at the man's face, white with illness, eyes full of pain… Gently, she said, "Are you going to be OK?"

His mouth twitched. Almost a smile, but he couldn't make it. "I don't think so."

So he was giving in. Why to her she didn't know. Maybe it was easier than with one of his team. Why now? Perhaps because he'd done what he had to do - two men were in custody…

She helped him into her car, touching him for the first time, and feeling, with a shock, just how desperate his condition was. He could barely move, easing himself painfully into the front seat. She sat behind him, as her driver headed for the hospital. She realised she was attracted to him. Or maybe she was experiencing the same feelings that half the lab seemed to hold for him. She fought down the sudden frisson of emotion - _I don't need this. I don't need a man like you…_

There was no way she could become involved, even if he was ready for involvement, which seemed doubtful. To love someone like him would mean living in a permanent state of anxiety; aware of the risks he took, almost daily; expecting him simply not to come home, one day…

She mentally shook herself. _Don't go there… Forget him, girl. Get him to the hospital, then say goodbye…_


	2. Chapter 2

RENEE

Chapter 2

Renee flashed her badge, and handed Horatio over to a doctor. It was clearly the doctor who had seen the injured CSI earlier, and he was a curious mix of unsympathetic and triumphant.

"Well, I warned him about discharging himself. This is hardly a surprise."

"And that's hardly important. Will you check him out?"

"Of course. I'm just saying… It's his own fault."

It infuriated Renee. "How about just doing your job, doctor…" She sat down. "I'll wait."

_First rule broken… Who was just going to say 'goodbye'?_

She sighed, thinking she probably wasn't doing H any favours by annoying his doctor. But she also balked at the idea of leaving him there alone. She got up again, and went out to the car to speak to her driver.

"I'm going to be here a while - come back for me in an hour." She dared him to object, but he didn't. She softened her tone. "Go and catch something to eat. I'll sign that you're still on the clock."

"Ma'am…" He nodded and started the car.

She pulled out her cell and called Calleigh at the lab. "It's Renee…"

"Hi, Renee," Calleigh sounded mildly surprised. "Problems?"

"Sort of. Though not mine exactly… I'm at Dade Memorial… With your boss…"

"What happened? We wondered where he was…"

"Nothing really. I was talking to him outside your lab. He seemed about to collapse…"

"Well, he probably was. Eric's been telling me about the arrest… Sorry, go on."

"I just asked if he was OK. He said no. It seemed logical to put him in my car… Sorry, Calleigh, I feel as if I've kidnapped him…"

She chuckled. "No. As long as he's where he needs to be. Look, I'll send Eric down, then you can get away."

"There's no rush." _As if I can leave now… Need to know how he is…_

"OK, thanks, but Eric's going crazy anyway. He couldn't find him, and he's been searching bathrooms… everywhere…"

"I understand. I'll wait for Eric. Tell him… well, nothing to report yet - he's with the doctor."

She went back in and sat down in the waiting area. It was only twenty minutes later when Eric Delko, breathing hard, sank into the chair beside her.

She chuckled at his breathlessness. "Did you run all the way?"

He smiled briefly. "Only from the car park. How is he?"

"Don't know yet."

"What happened?"

She repeated what she'd told Calleigh. Eric looked so distraught, she patted his knee. "Hey, he'll be OK."

"You didn't see him when we took Jack Toller down."

She raised her eyebrows.

"He went down. Collapsed. And then insisted on going to the lab. I tried really hard to get him to the hospital."

"He refused…"

"Oh yes. Then, at the lab, I lost him." He laughed ruefully. "I assumed he'd passed out somewhere."

"Well, he's here now." They were silent for a few minutes. "Was Marisol your sister?"

"Yes… She was shot."

"How long were they married?"

"Just a few days."

"Oh, that's horrible… Poor guy…" She looked at the young man beside her. "Poor guys - both of you. It's terrible when families get caught up in our sort of life."

"I think it was clearly aimed at hurting Horatio. Which it did. Deeply."

She nodded. "You too."

"Of course. She was shot in front of me. He wasn't there…. Soon after, but at least he didn't see it happen."

"Was it… instant?"

Eric shook his head. "No. She died in hospital." He looked around. "This hospital."

"Bad memories…"

"Inevitable. I've been in here… So has Calleigh… Ryan… Not to mention the number of times we have to do interviews here. Not my favourite place."

"You do a dangerous job."

"Yes, but we chose it. As you say, families shouldn't be involved. I don't think I'll ever get married - it's not fair on any woman."

"No, it's not. I was married once… It didn't last - he couldn't stand me being in law enforcement either. Are any of you guys married?"

Eric shook his head. "No, though Frank Tripp's had about five attempts. Nat was married, though that broke up for… different reasons, I understand. I can't see Horatio risking it again… Look, I want to thank you - for bringing him in."

"No thanks needed, Eric. I'm sure you'd rather have done it yourself, but events sort of took over…"

"He wouldn't let me help. God knows, I love the man, but he can be so stubborn."

Renee laughed. "I gathered that."

Eric sighed. "What a day! I know we've got our bad guys, but what a cost!" He ran a hand over his face.

Renee nudged him as the doctor approached, and they both looked up hopefully.

The doctor smiled, though he avoided catching Renee's eye. "He'll be fine."

Eric murmured, "Thank God…"

_Yes, thank God… _She found she cared… rather too much. "What about his breathing?"

"He's got a nasty chest infection, but heavy-duty antibiotics will sort it. Other than that, it's just pain, and total exhaustion." The doctor looked from Eric to Renee and back. "Do you want to see him?"

They followed the doctor to a cubicle. Renee stood back a little, watching the brothers-in-law. _Brothers-in-arms…_ The affection was deep and obvious.

"H…" Eric's voice was gentle if worried. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It caught up with me. I'm sorry…"

"So you should be." Eric laughed weakly. "I've been searching the lab, looking for you. I'd done the bathrooms. I was just going to try the broom cupboards."

Horatio looked past him at Renee. "Thank you… You rescued me."

"You're welcome. How do you feel?"

"I've been better." He smiled. "But OK, now I'm lying down."

"So… bit of a rest then?"

Eric stifled a laugh.

"What?" Horatio looked hurt.

"H, I'd have to strap you down to keep you in here, wouldn't I?"

"I'm staying in overnight…"

"Big deal."

Renee interposed. "I'd heard you were stubborn…"

He looked almost choirboy innocent. "Me?" And they all laughed.

_Oh God, I could fall for you, big time… _Renee watched the handsome, still-boyish face - less strained now, though still pale. Somehow, even flat on his back, in hospital, his powerful personality shone through. _You, Horatio Caine, are bad for a girl's health, _she thought.

Aloud, she said, "I must be going. My poor driver expected his weekend to start several hours ago."

"Thank you again. For everything." Horatio hesitated. "Do you often get to Miami?"

"Not often, but I'll try to get back soon. I'd like to see it properly." _What are you saying?_

"Get in touch. I'll show you round."

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Eric's eyebrows shoot up in surprise, though he hid it quickly.

_Oh well… _She bent and kissed him quickly on the cheek. Then she touched Eric's shoulder briefly. "Goodbye, gentlemen. It's been a pleasure."


	3. Chapter 3

RENEE

Chapter 3

It was some two months before Renee found herself able to get to Miami again. She had thought about Horatio Caine, she couldn't deny it. He was too charismatic to forget easily. And she was too mature to ignore the fact that there had been some sort of connection between them. But the circumstances then had been quite extreme… Since then, she hadn't contacted him, and he hadn't contacted her.

She kept abreast of the Toller case, and was gratified to see the announcement of a conviction on the latest crimes. Added to his existing sentence, he was unlikely to see the outside of a prison again. Although, of course, he had escaped before… As for Horatio… There was nothing high profile going on, so he wasn't in the news. It was only when she found herself putting his name into a Google search, that she realised how much he was still on her mind. _Stop this… You're like some damned teenager with a crush… _She quickly closed the screen before starting on the numerous news items that had come up. She Googled Randy North's name, and found, as she expected, that the attempted murder of two police officers had put him behind bars for the foreseeable future. She hoped his children had landed in a good place - she wasn't that keen on children, but young Austin's sad maturity had stayed with her.

_You could call him… Horatio… Common courtesy… 'How are you doing?' sort of thing… _Problem was, she'd know, and he'd know, that there was nothing casual about it.

The very next day the notice of a conference that might have interested her arrived on her desk. Not that interesting… One she'd almost certainly turn down. But it was in Miami, in two weeks time, and, before giving it too much consideration, she submitted her name. Well, it would be a break, anyway…

Now she stood in her hotel room, gazing out at one of Miami's popular beaches. God, it was just so… glamorous, was the only word that came to mind. White sand, the brilliant blue sky, deep azure sea… Tanned athletic bodies… She wondered that they'd let someone as old as her into the place at all. Everyone was just so… beautiful. Of course, she knew it was an illusion. That, outside the building, the near eighty-percent humidity would hit her, and any semblance of coolness she might have would melt away. And only a few blocks from here, away from the tourist areas, grinding poverty would be obvious. Even here, on the sidewalks, she supposed she could see a cross-section of the middle-aged, the obese, the ugly… She had, after all, been undercover here, and knew more than enough about its less attractive side. Nevertheless, the popular image was seductive.

She thought how someone like Horatio blended in so effortlessly. No longer young, hardly athletically slender… yet the word 'cool' could have been invented for him. _Ah, Horatio…_ She smiled to herself. She hadn't told him she was coming.

As she headed for the Crime Lab, in a taxi, she wondered if she might have misread their previous encounter. Not that it really mattered. It was perfectly acceptable to call in and say hello. She walked briskly into Reception before she changed her mind. Perhaps fortuitously, Calleigh was walking towards her.

"Renee!" She held her arms out, and Renee allowed herself to be hugged. She wasn't a particularly 'huggy' person, but Calleigh's warm personality was so strong, she could hardly resist, without appearing rude. "How are you? What brings you to our neck of the woods?"

"I'm fine. Attending a conference. Thought I'd like to catch up with my favourite CSIs."

Calleigh signed her in at Reception. She glanced up at the board. "Horatio's in. I expect you'd like to see him."

"I would. How's he been? I mean, since the shooting and…"

"He got over it fairly quickly. He seems OK. Maybe a bit quiet, but, hey," she laughed, "you know how I worry, so I'm probably imagining things."

"I doubt that somehow."

"Would you like me to page him for you?"

"No, I wouldn't want to disturb him…"

"Well, he's almost certainly in his office. I'll show you the way…" She smiled, clearly reading Renee's expression rather accurately. "He won't mind, you know."

She stood outside the glass-walled office, watching him. He was half turned away, working on a laptop, auburn hair ruffled, as if he'd just run a hand through it. She watched one of his freckled hands punching the keys, while a frown deepened on his face. She let her breath out carefully._ Yes, I definitely didn't imagine those feelings…_

He realised he was being watched, looked up, smiled and beckoned her in. He stood up and took both her hands. "Renee… Good to see you…"

"And you. How are you?"

"I'm good. Considerably better than last time we met." He indicated a chair and they both sat. Almost automatically, he closed the computer screen and flicked a file shut. "You here for work?"

"Only indirectly - a conference. No, this is a social call."

"You should have let me know."

"Spur of the moment…" _Liar! _And his raised eyebrows said the same thing. "Well, I said I'd try to come back."

"And I said I'd show you around."

"You weren't at all well - I won't hold you to it."

"Fair enough." Then he laughed. "I'd like to. Where are you staying?"

She told him.

"I'll pick you up, eight o'clock, OK?"

_God, you're a fast mover, Caine… _She smiled at him. "I'd like that."

She dressed carefully in a short burnt-orange dress. A colour that suited her, a dress she had packed… well, in case she was taken out to dinner. She brushed her hair out loose, and began a careful though subtle application of make-up. Discreet enquiries had told her just how young Marisol had been, how Horatio's girlfriends had tended to be on the young side and generally dark, Latina types… She sighed._ Oh well, can't pretend to be something you're not, Renee… _But she knew she looked good, and, anyway, it was just dinner with a friend.

She had expected his 'smart-casual' to be on the smart side, and he was dressed in a grey linen suit and white shirt. He met her in the hotel lobby, and greeted her with a kiss on the cheek.

"You look terrific." The growly voice had a soft warm note to it.

"Oh, us old ones scrub up well."

"Hey, don't run yourself down," he said seriously. "You're a beautiful woman."

She didn't take compliments well, but the way he said it, as fact, rather than hitting on her, made it easy. "Thank you."

At a beachside fish restaurant, he led her to a discreet booth, chosen, she was fairly sure, for security, rather than intimacy. They ordered wine, and sat in silence for a while, sipping the wine and relaxing. But the choice of seating intrigued her.

"Are you at risk - out in public?" she asked softly.

He shrugged slightly. "I'm not Mr Popular with some of Miami's elite… And…" He touched his red hair, "I don't blend in that well."

"Do you have a bodyguard?"

He chuckled. "No. I can call on one, but no - I like something like a normal life…"

"Are you armed?"

He raised his eyebrows, and nodded. "Don't worry. We're all right here."

"I wasn't worried," she lied. "Just curious."

They ordered their meals, and talked about work. There was no flirting, but he was a warm and charming companion, and a good listener. She found herself telling him about her latest case, her frustrations with a particular colleague, even her doubts about her future.

"I don't know, Horatio… I don't know if I want to do this for another ten or twenty years…"

"So do something different."

"Oh, easier said than done!"

"Something else in law enforcement?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know what your interests are…"

"You don't have this problem, do you?"

"Me? No. I'm doing exactly what I want to be doing. I've been lucky."

She smiled at his choice of words, but said, "Is it the lab work, or being on the front line?"

"The combination. Without a doubt. I like being out in the field, I like taking out bad guys - no point in pretending otherwise - but I like the follow-up too… making the case. Best of both worlds."

Their food arrived, and for a while they ate in silence, a silence interrupted only once by Renee. "This is excellent."

"Yes, it is." He didn't deny it. "It's not really on the tourist beat, but it's some of the best fish in the city."

"Your city."

"Yep. Well, I suppose so. I do know my way round it." He finished eating and put the cutlery down. "So how much free time have you got here?"

"Tomorrow evening. Then an afternoon and evening on Thursday. Home Friday."

He nodded thoughtfully. "Plans?"

"None really." _Up to you, Miami man…_

"Let me show you round a bit?"

"I'd love you to."

He refilled their glasses as the plates were cleared away. "They do a wonderful chocolate dessert thing…"

She laughed. "Maybe. Give it ten minutes." After a while she said. "You've lost weight… You don't look like a chocolate dessert man now."

"But I did?" He went on before she had to reply. "I have lost a bit. Needed to."

"This was after the shooting?"

He nodded. "I got over it quick enough, but… I don't know… It was odd."

"After-shocks?" she asked gently.

"Good description. Lost my appetite… And… couldn't stay awake… You'd think I might have had trouble sleeping, but rather the opposite. All I wanted to do was sleep. I'd go home and go straight to bed."

"It could have been the drugs."

"Probably. Anyway, it passed. I didn't feel… quite like me… for a few weeks though."

"That, my dear, is not surprising."

"Renee, everything about that was surprising. I've been in law enforcement for thirty-five years, and I never took a bullet, in all that time." He shook his head, with a rueful smile. "There were a lot of shocks… and after-shocks… Specially about how I wasn't nearly as tough as I thought I was."

"You seemed plenty tough to me. And your team were in complete despair at getting you to stay still."

"Were they? I mean, I know Eric panics a bit…"

"Eric worships the ground you walk on. But not just him…"

He laughed. "They worry too much. They should have been concentrating on the case, not on me."

"And they were. I just wondered if you had any concept of how they feel about you?"

"You're exaggerating. I grant you we're quite close - the team only works that way…"

"'Quite close' - Horatio, you have no idea!" She shook her head. "Men!"

But she shut up. She imagined he actually knew just about everything with regard to his team, which would include their hero-worship of him, whether he chose to discuss it or not.

One chocolate dessert later - he didn't succumb to the temptation, apart from leaning over to steal a forkful - and Renee thought she had rarely had a more pleasant evening. He was easy company, and there was absolutely no awkwardness between them. And yet, she realised, he had barriers up. She was seeing one side of him, but not really him, not even the exposed individual she had witnessed back at the hospital. _You're expecting too much, girl… This one doesn't let people get close, not easily…_

She visited the bathroom, while he called for the check. As she came back, she hesitated, watching him. He was sitting with his hands steepled, chin resting on them, gazing at nothing. Just for a second, she reached beyond the self-confident veneer… Just for a second, in those blue eyes… Then he saw her, and she saw the mask slip back in place as he smiled and stood up.


	4. Chapter 4

RENEE

Chapter 4

It was such a temptation… As they drove back to the hotel, she rehearsed it._ Would you like to come up… Do you want to come in for a while… _She glanced at him as he drove. He steered one-handed, his arm resting across the top of the wheel. His jacket was in the back, his shirt-sleeves pushed up. His skin was freckled, lightly furred with red-gold hair. She had a huge desire to touch, and quickly looked away, out of the window.

"What?" _God, the man noticed everything!_

"Nothing."

When she looked back, he was smiling. "We can go somewhere else… If you want…"

"No, I've got to listen to some boring lectures tomorrow… Better not spend the night on the dance floor…"

He laughed. "Dance floor? You want to do that, you do it without me!"

"Not a dancer?"

"Er… no. I can set you up with Eric if you want…"

"No, I don't. I was joking," she chuckled. "But… can I see you tomorrow?"

"Of course. Where do you want to go?"

"Is there… I don't know… a sort of street market… street food… Somewhere we can walk… Or is it too dangerous at night?"

"I know somewhere… How's your Spanish?"

"Not bad…"

"All right - I know an area you'll like. You need to pray we don't get food poisoning, but apart from that…"

"Safe?"

He shrugged. "As anywhere. Yeah, we'll be fine. Casual-casual, comfortable shoes, OK?"

They pulled up at the hotel. "You coming in?"

"I'll see you in…"

"I didn't mean that." _This is a no, then… Oh well… You're a big girl, Renee._

"I know. But… not tonight, mm?" It was gentle, and he didn't elaborate. He leant over and kissed her gently, though only on the cheek. "Sleep well. I'll see you tomorrow."

_Well, I've had worse let downs._ She watched the car pull away, and turned to walk into the hotel.

The conference seemed more boring next day, and her mind wandered. At lunch, she was chatted up by a self-important Bostonian, and found herself delivering a put-down with considerably less kindness than her escort had shown, the previous night. _You're turning into a not-very-nice woman, Renee… _She didn't necessarily believe that but she had little patience now with a man's clumsy attempts to get her to bed. _Which is a bit hypocritical really… _She spent the afternoon doodling on a notepad, and thinking about Horatio. She had quickly worked out that there wasn't a snowball's chance in hell of out-maneuvering him. There were no ambiguities between them, no mixed messages. If he wanted to sleep with her, it would happen. If not, well, so be it. At least they'd be friends. Meanwhile, she looked forward to the evening…

He picked her up by taxi.

"No car?"

"It's in the hotel garage - I wouldn't dare park it where we're going… Not and expect to see it again. I'm sorry - it's a poor area." He sounded as if he was apologising for his city.

"Am I… making you take risks?"

He gave her a look that clearly said that nobody made him do anything, but all he said was, "Heartburn, indigestion and sore feet, I suspect… no worse." As they travelled, he said, "It's an area I worked in a lot a few years ago - we had a serial killer at work there, targeting teenage boys. They were convinced it was an outsider… It wasn't. It was a highly-respected local elder…"

"Difficult."

"Very. Took a certain amount of… diplomacy. But the evidence was very solid. Anyway, I got to know the area well - it's just about one hundred percent Hispanic, but it's largely families… good people, if poor."

The cab dropped them off just as the sun was setting. A maze of narrow streets seemed to throb with noise - music, Spanish voices; bright coloured lights, jostling people… It made Renee feel slightly nervous, but Horatio sensed it, and put an arm round her shoulders. The smell of food cooking was everywhere, stalls selling things she didn't even recognise. Hers was the only blond head in the crowd, his the only auburn, yet she felt oddly safe with him.

"Is this what you wanted?" he asked.

"Exactly. Is this a religious festival?"

"Lord, no. This is just the usual Wednesday shindig. Saturday's is bigger. Sunday's is religious…"

They walked for a while, taking in the colour, getting used to the noise. She followed his lead. "We're not really likely to get food poisoning?"

"No. All the locals eat here - I'd pick the cleaner-looking stalls, mind. And I'd leave the local alcohol alone." He laughed. "There's a weak version that gives you gas, and a strong version that takes the lining off your throat. Stick to Coke."

"You're the expert - I'll follow you."

"I know, and blame me if there are repercussions." He squeezed her shoulders, and she felt a wave of desire for him that she hadn't felt for any man in a very long time. It was the potency of a man so comfortable in his own skin, so effortlessly self-confident, without any of the negative connotations that phrase conjured up.

They strolled for an hour or two, grazing from the food on offer. He slipped easily in and out of Spanish - he sounded fluent, at least as far as ordinary courtesies went. She was surprised that a few of the locals actually seemed to know him. One large flour-dusted tortilla-cooking matron emerged from her stall to clasp him to her ample bosom. He took it well. Renee had no idea whether he enjoyed it, or whether she was just watching another side of him. Another act.

Again, she had a wonderful evening. She wondered how long he could keep the success rate going. If she said - tomorrow, smart-smart, opera…. Or - tomorrow, sport, big game… She somehow didn't doubt that he could do it. _Of course, if it was - tomorrow, take me to bed… Ah well, that wasn't nearly as certain. And there __was__ only tomorrow. Home on Friday. _She sighed.

"What's up?" The taxi was approaching the hotel. "You OK?"

"Apart from the sore feet?" She chuckled. "I'm fine. I enjoyed that."

"Good."

They got out and he paid off the cab, and signalled for them to fetch his own car. _Definitely not staying then…_

Her disappointment must have shown. "Can't stay, sweetheart… Hell of a day coming up, so I need some sleep."

"That's OK. I understand." _You did just say 'sweetheart', didn't you?_

He kissed her. Lips, this time. Gently. Then he laughed.

"What?"

"You reek of cooking."

"Well, so do you!"

"Look, tomorrow afternoon… I'm on duty. What I thought… I'll pick you up, show you some of my town in the daylight… But if anything comes up, I might have to drop you off and attend. How's that sound?"

"That sounds good."

They kissed again, then he dropped into the driving-seat of his car and she watched him drive away. She sighed again. _Don't fall for him, Renee… This little pursuit… OK… We're not hurting each other. Sex would be wonderful, but it may not happen. This time… _And she understood how important it was, at this moment, just to stay friends with him.


	5. Chapter 5

RENEE

Chapter 5

Renee's pick-up, on Thursday afternoon, was a little different from previous days. A silver department Hummer, parked arrogantly smack outside the hotel doors, engine running; the doorman studiously trying to ignore it.

Horatio got out to help her into the passenger seat. He was dressed for work, black suit, shades, armed and badged. A very slight air of danger about him. As he got in beside her, she chuckled, gesturing back at the hotel. "I think he expected the handcuffs to appear."

He laughed, without shame. "Yes, I can be that childish."

They drove away from the hotel, heading along Ocean Drive. She glanced at him. "You look a bit… harried?"

"Bad morning. I've been in an IAB hearing - I'm sure you know what they're like."

"Not you? Or your team?"

"No. Well, very indirectly. A Lab Tech they foisted on me when I was in hospital… I can't really talk about it… Suffice to say, I needed to get out."

She felt his wish to change the subject. "So where are we going?"

"'See Miami in two hours'… No, I was just going to show you a bit of the non-tourist stuff. If you're interested."

"I am. How long have you worked here?"

"About… twenty years… no, more than that, if you count the Bomb Squad…"

"You love the place…"

"I do."

"So show me what you love." _I need to begin to understand you, Horatio Caine…_

"Miami's like a living organism. It's always changing. Oh, not so much the tourist bits - South Beach is pretty much always South Beach. The sun shines. The sea's blue. And - don't get me wrong - I love that too. But other areas…. I've seen places go from happy family neighbourhoods to gang war zones… Till nothing much is left to do but to bulldoze, and start again… And I've seen the opposite… There's wealth here you wouldn't believe…. And poverty that would shame a Third World country."

"Yet people still risk everything to come here, don't they?"

"Yes. Coastguard pulls bodies from the sea almost every week. But people come looking for one thing, and generally get the other." He pulled up at the start of a residential road. Single-storied houses; small, newish; yards that were tidy though with little attempt at horticulture or other adornment. Clothes hanging out to dry in the dusty air. A child's bike. In one yard, a dog house that looked smarter than the main residence.

"What am I looking at?"

He drove slowly along the street. "The scene of one of the worst gang shoot-outs we ever saw. Forty-six dead, eleven of them law enforcement. Houses burnt to the ground. Families - those that were still living here - left with nothing…"

"Were you here?"

"I was. But you're actually looking at a success story. We destroyed those gangs… The area was razed. This is all new - the Mayor's 'affordable housing' scheme… All families now. Working people. Very low crime rate… We patrol it regularly, watch for any new gangs springing up, but so far…" He sighed. "Of course, it'll change when all the kids here reach their teens." He sped up as they left the area, then said, "I try hard not to get cynical…"

"I think you're amazingly un-cynical. Pragmatic, maybe…"

"Have to be. Gang areas still exist, and, no, we're not going there. But you want the good, the bad and the ugly…?"

He went on driving. He had not exaggerated. He showed her an area where housing seemed to consist of dilapidated trailers, or tarpaulins stretched over semi-derelict sheds, where chickens scratched in the dirt, where a dirty child and a mangy dog shared the contents of a garbage bin.

He murmured quietly. "The most glamorous city on earth."

She said nothing. She _was_ cynical, more so than him, but she was quietly shocked. He smiled ruefully at her, but did not apologize for showing her. Instead, he drove, not stopping now for twenty minutes, until coming to a halt in a broad avenue of high walls and iron gates. Behind the gates, glimpses of brilliantly tropical gardens, immaculate lawns, the sapphire glint of a swimming pool. And cameras. On every gateway, little security cameras swivelling to watch the Hummer's progress. He drove very slowly down the wide white empty street.

"Apart from one or two of the islands, this is the most expensive street in Miami…" He heaved a sigh, as they drove out of the end and back onto one of the expressways. "There you are… Quick guided tour. Let's go get a drink."

They parked near the beach, bought two iced teas from a vendor, and sat on a seat, watching the waves.

Almost on cue, his cell phone rang. He listened, glanced at his watch, then said, "I'll be in at half-four - get it all ready for me…" He closed the cell and grinned apologetically. "I thought it had been too quiet."

"You've got to go?"

"Got to go in, but it shouldn't take long."

"Look, I'll get a cab back to the hotel… Don't worry about me."

"Come in with me. I really should only be half an hour. And there's no great rush… finish your tea."

A little later, they drove to the lab. He signed her in, and showed her to the break room. Eric Delko was there, with a can of energy drink, and a magazine, which he quickly hid under a newspaper. He looked up, a warm smile for his boss, a slightly quizzical one for Renee.

"Eric… How're you doing with that car?"

"Nada, H. Just clearing my head, then I'll start again." He made to get up, but Horatio gestured him back.

"Take your time. I'll be back in half an hour. Sooner if I can."

Renee held up a hand to show she understood.

Horatio added, "Look after her, Eric…" and went out.

_Now, Renee, no smart remarks…_ Eric looked less amiable than she remembered, though he was polite enough.

"Coffee?"

"Thank you. Black." After a short silence, she said, "I hear you're the CSI diver." _Lame, Renee… _But she really knew very little about the man, other than that he and Horatio seemed to be joined at the hip.

"Well, someone's got to do it. There's a lot of water in Miami."

"I always imagined it was very peaceful and beautiful."

"Oh, it can be." He warmed to his subject. "Out in the bay… sunny day… nothing beats it. But equally, in this job, it can be sifting through shopping carts and worse in one of the canals. Or tackling the soup that passes for water in the 'glades. Soup garnished with alligators."

"I see. So, mixed blessing, being the underwater guy."

"Always a mixed blessing, following H's hunches, which are many and varied…. And usually right." He fixed that intent dark gaze on her. "Has he shown you the 'glades yet?"

_And what business is that of yours, Eric Delko? _Aloud, she said, " No time, not this trip. Home tomorrow." Again, she detected the faintest hint of coolness, or suspicion from him. She wanted to shake him. _I'm really not going to hurt him! _And yet, she sort of understood the protectiveness. The close relationship, so bound up with the murdered Marisol; Eric's sister, Horatio's wife. Far too complicated…. It would take a brave woman to step between these two.

Realising she was brooding, and getting well ahead of herself, she smiled brightly and picked up her coffee. "What are you working on?"

"A fatal on the causeway, which may well not have been an accident. I'm convinced the car was rigged. So's H. But I've been all over it and I can't find a thing. I was just having a break to clear my brain. At least the car's in a dry and air-conditioned garage."

"So you're the automobile guy too?"

He chuckled. "We're all a bit of everything, with specialities. I'm the only certified diver. What Calleigh doesn't know about ballistics isn't worth knowing… But we can all turn our hands to most things. I suppose that's what makes the job fun."

"Is it really fun?"

"Of course. I mean, I realise we work against a background of death and dying… but working the evidence… You never get two days alike… I wouldn't change my job for anything."

"I'm thinking of changing mine. I mean, counterfeiting, smuggling… I know it's important, but…"

"Doesn't quite have the edge of a three-day old dead body, eh?"

"You're laughing at me."

"No, I'm not. I'm really not. I think you should follow your instincts. It's tough enough being in law enforcement without being bored too… Fancy becoming a CSI?"

She laughed. "Not sure they'd have me, at my age." _Now, Eric, no smart remarks from you either… _"Mind you, I've got quite a lot of the scientific stuff. And firearms training…"

"There you go then. Easy switch, I'd say. Ask H."

"I might."

Horatio was back in just over half an hour, jacket over his shoulder, minus badge and gun. He looked cheerful. She raised her eyebrows at him. "You done?"

"Yep. Off the clock. Let's go."

They switched to his own car, and headed for the hotel. Once there, he got out, helped her out and handed his keys over to the valet. They walked through the lobby together, and he followed her to the elevator.


	6. Chapter 6

RENEE

Chapter 6

She stood close to him and gently unbuttoned his shirt. She was momentarily startled at the whiteness of his skin. The tan lines at his neck and on his arms were extreme. Elsewhere, his pure Celtic colouring had given him such a fair freckled complexion, she was a little surprised he could take the sun at all.

He leant forward and kissed her shoulder… A sensitive spot between shoulder and neck, that she wasn't aware she had. She slipped his shirt off and ran her hands down his body. He was as she expected, fit but not toned, smooth-skinned, slightly heavy round his chest and waist…

He was conscious of it, though not embarrassed. "Middle-aged, Renee… Nothing I can do about it."

She smiled and kissed him. "Middle-aged is fine." She stood back a little, her hands on his shoulders. "I need to say a couple of things…"

"You do?"

"Just listen. Look, I'm forty. I'm fertile and my contraception is my business and taken care of. And I've got no nasty diseases, but if you'd rather use a -"

He interrupted with a gentle finger on her lips. "I wouldn't."

"And… I haven't actually done this for a few years."

This time there was a small rueful chuckle. "Well, me neither."

It was a leisurely approach to bed, each comfortable with the other. Their love making was slow, thorough, gentle and affectionate rather than passionate. It suited her. She had no doubt there was passion in him, but this wasn't the time. _Still hiding part of yourself, Horatio… _He was a skilled and generous lover - not that she had expected anything else. She smiled inwardly, doubting that this man attempted anything he wasn't good at. She lay in the crook of his arm, stroking his stomach, and thinking about him, while he dozed.

That he was one of a kind, she had no doubts… Exceptional, professionally and personally… Not that he was a complete paragon… Oceans of obstinacy, a streak of vanity… A fairly high opinion of himself, which was, admittedly, sort of justified… And, far from uniquely, he fell asleep after sex. She eased her leg over his, and dozed too.

At least, she meant to doze, but actually fell deeply asleep. She awoke when he did. It was mid-evening, and he looked surprised.

"Sorry, didn't mean to sleep like that…"

"You must have been tired."

"Yeah, I was." He pushed himself into a sitting position. "Do you want to go out? I'll have to go home and change…"

She shook her head. "I'm quite happy here."

"OK…" He put an arm behind his head. "So… shower? Room service?"

"Sounds wonderful."

Later, on the balcony, watching the beginnings of a beach party taking shape opposite, he seemed somber, or, at least, lost in thought.

"What's the matter?"

He looked at her with a smile. "Nothing."

_Nothing you want to talk about._

"Are you still tired?"

"A bit… Don't know why."

"Am I wearing you out?" She teased him._ Come on, stop brooding…_

"Probably."

She took his hand and kissed it. "We could go back to bed…"

"So you can _really _wear me out?"

"Mmm. You are staying, aren't you?"

"I'll have to slide out early. Get home, get changed."

"Think of your reputation if you went in in the same clothes."

He chuckled. "Amazement that the old man's still capable, I imagine."

"For God's sake, Horatio! You're fifty-five, not eighty-five! One little bit of sex, and you're ready to collect your pension?"

"'Little bit of sex'?" He scowled.

"Sorry, no offence."

"'_Little'?_"

She raised her eyebrows at him.

"Guess we'd better go back and rectify it, then." He sighed in mock resignation, then grinned, and they headed for the bedroom.

He was well aware she was winding him up, but willing to go along with it. And in Renee's experience, all men had to prove themselves, and, in that, he was no exception. She teased him gently, but realised, sadly, that there was little happiness in him. Not at the moment. Still too bruised, too hurt… He was friendly, he'd laugh; occasional flashes of a black sense of humor would show themselves, but something was missing. Joy. Again, their love-making was lengthy and tender. It was after midnight when they settled down to sleep.

He had nightmares. Or she thought he did. He didn't call out, or thrash about, but he whimpered - a deep childlike heave of breath, as if he'd been crying. She wondered whether to wake him. _If I do, will you talk to me? _But she knew he wouldn't, that the barriers would be up in an instant. _Leave him alone, Renee… This man's been hurt. _Indeed, his hurt was unimaginable - the man who sought to defend the whole of Miami had been unable even to save his own wife… For a moment, she felt tears sting her eyelids. She rested her hand over his, careful not to disturb him. _Let him make the pace. Push him, and he'll vanish. _

She wasn't tired. She felt sad and troubled by him. She had approached this week as little more than a pleasant dalliance. And it had been, very much so. And no one had been hurt. But take it any further, and she would be delving into this man's damaged soul. True, she hardly knew him, yet she was already becoming aware of what a challenge he would be, if… _If what? If I fall in love with you? _It would be so easy… _So easy, Horatio… So easy to fall, so hard to live with the result._

She knew from experience that philosophizing in the small hours of the morning was a pointless habit. Big problems tended to downsize in the daylight. Optimistic plans had a propensity to reveal their flaws. Even so…

She could just see his face by the dim light filtering through the windows. He was frowning. She wanted to touch the lines between his eyebrows, smooth them. But that would surely wake him. She eased slightly nearer, risking disturbing him, but wanting his closeness for another few hours.

She awoke as he eased himself out of bed. She watched him cross the room, naked. She heard the toilet flush. She heard the tiny chirrup of his cell phone. He didn't speak… just checking. She saw him pull on undershorts and pants. Then his shirt, which he buttoned, but left untucked.

"What time is it?" she murmured.

"I'm sorry - I didn't mean to wake you… About five…" He came back to sit on the bed.

She reached out to stroke his thigh. "Must you…?"

"Sshh… You know I must." He bent to kiss her. It was a long gentle kiss, and his stubble scratched her.

"Horatio…"

"Go back to sleep, sweetheart. Give me a call when you get home." He stood up.

"Horatio… Take care…" She couldn't bring herself to say goodbye. _You glorious man…_

He went out quietly, and closed the door.


End file.
